


i could get used to this

by onArete



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everybody is gay, F/F, F/M, Graduation, M/M, Modern Era, Spin the Bottle, and everybody just graduated from high school, phones exist and also magic ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onArete/pseuds/onArete
Summary: flipwizard: I think I kissed himLup de Lup: WHAT??!!Lup de Lup: wdym “I think”flipwizard: I don't remember alot





	i could get used to this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VesperRiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRiver/gifts).



> Happy Candlenights to Woof!!! Hope you enjoy!

_HELLYEAHIMFREE >>> krav _

**HELLYEAHIMFREE:** heyy

 **krav:** Um. Hello?

 **HELLYEAHIMFREE:** are you ogicomign

 **krav:** Sorry, who is this? You changed your username.

 **HELLYEAHIMFREE:** isem yknoww taako

 **krav:** Are you drunk?

 **HELLYEAHIMFREE:** dunnno should i be

 **krav:** Probably not.

 **HELLYEAHIMFREE:** partty popper .

 **krav:** Taako, do you need something?

 **HELLYEAHIMFREE:** yeaa comen patry withus

 **krav:** We’ve never spoken outside of school before.

 **HELLYEAHIMFREE:** butyour cute

 **krav:** Thank you?

 **krav:** Um. Taako? Are you there?

 **krav:** Taako?

 **HELLYEAHIMFREE:** Hiya Krav, this is Taako’s favoritest sister Lup, and he’s lost his phone rights for the night!!

 **krav** : Can I ask why?

 **krav:** Wait, are you the girl dating Barry?

 **HELLYEAHIMFREE:** He thought it was a good idea to start singing the Thong Song. on rrepeat.

 **krav:**... that would do it.

 **HELLYEAHIMFREE:** and NO I”M NOT WHATRE YOU TALKING ABOUT

 **krav:** Uh

 **krav:** Sorry

 **krav:** He just talks about you a lot.

 **HELLYEAHIMFREE:** ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT HE'S CUTE OKAAY

 **krav:** Lup, are you drunk too?

 **HELLYEAHIMFREE:** no

 **HELLYEAHIMFREE:** i’m driving of course im not

 **krav:** Well. Be safe.

 **HELLYEAHIMFREE:** you should show up Taakos beign lonelyyy

 **Krav** : ???

 **HELLYEAHIMFREE:** its our graduaton and he's got nobody to smoooch

 **krav:** And I come into this how?

 **HELLYEAHIMFREE:** he liikes you

 **krav:** Um

 **HELLYEAHIMFREE:** iggnore everythignseh said sehs a LIER

 **krav:**... Taako again, I’m assuming?

 **HELLYEAHIMFREE:** yyeah my dued

 **krav:** Be safe, you two.

 **HELLYEAHIMFREE:** youu knowme ;)

_krav >>> Billy Blueshorts _

**krav:** Hey Barry, are you out with Lup and Taako tonight?

 **Billy Blueshorts:** No, I wish. Why?

 **krav:** Taako just drunk texted me.

 **Billy Blueshorts:** And?

 **krav:** _[attached one screenshot]_

 **Billy Blueshorts:** Wow

 **krav:** Lup mentioned you, too.

 **Billy Blueshorts:** WAHT SHE DID WHAY

 **krav:** In fairness, I brought you up.

 **Billy Blueshorts:** KRAVITZ ISWEAR TO GOD IT YOU DON'T SHOW ME WHTASHE SAID

 **krav:** _[attached one screenshot]_

 **Billy Blueshorts:** WHYDSYOYUASKIF WE WERE DATING

 **krav:** I thought you were.

 **Billy Blueshorts:** YOU CANTJUST AKS THINGS LIKE THAT

 **krav:**...sorry? I thought you liked her?

 **Billy Blueshorts:** I DO BUTHATS NOT THE OPOINT

 **krav:** Sorry???

 **Billy Blueshorts:** UGH

 **Billy Blueshorts:** No its fine you're good man

 **Billy Blueshorts:** Do you know where they are?

 **Billy Blueshorts:** Just cause that doesnt sound safe

 **krav:** Sure that’s why.

 **Billy Blueshorts:** Kraitzzzz

 **krav:** I don’t know. Why don’t you ask them yourself?

_Billy Blueshorts >>> Lup de Lup _

**Billy Blueshorts:** Hi, Lup

 **Lup de Lup** : sup

 **Billy Blueshorts:** I was just

 **Billy Blueshorts:** uh

 **Lup de Lup:** speak noww orforevr hold ur peace babe

 **Billy Blueshorts:** what’re you

 **Billy Blueshorts:** um

 **Lup de Lup:** comttinue pls

 **Billy Blueshorts:** doing?

 **Billy Blueshorts:** tonight?

 **Lup de Lup:** aslkghs;gjjshlklj;khlj

 **Billy Blueshorts:**...Taako????

 **Lup de Lup:** iukoihugkljopihujlwj;opahilgs;;j

 **Billy Blueshorts:** Who is this???

 **Lup de Lup:** maggsnus

 **Lup de Lup:** pohighgo';lkuhpwkaoshilk shhe liKESYOUU

 **Billy Blueshorts:** Can you give the phone back to Lup please

 **Billy Blueshorts:** Wait, she likes me?

_[message has been deleted]_

**Lup de Lup:** sup barold pls ignore him

 **Billy Blueshorts:**...Lup?

 **Lup de Lup:**...barold?

 **Billy Blueshorts:** I uh

 **Lup de Lup:** yeahh

 **Billy Blueshorts:** I’m not sure you should be driving anywhere tonight?

 **Lup de Lup:** but magns already drank smt i gotta

 **Billy Blueshorts:** Call an Uber?

 **Lup de Lup:** i gotta pay for college somehow babe can't afford that

 **Billy Blueshorts:** Where are you?

 **Lup de Lup:** s this place called

 **Lup de Lup:** called

 **Lup de Lup:** wave echo smt

 **Lup de Lup:** s gotta shorter nickname

 **Billy Blueshorts:** Wave Echo Cave? The bar?

 **Lup de Lup:** that's the bitch

 **Billy Blueshorts:** But you haven’t turned 18 yet.

 **Lup de Lup:** we just graduateed babe livealittle

 **Billy Blueshorts:** I actually live a few minutes away.

 **Lup de Lup:** hells yeaa

 **Lup de Lup:** bring ur sweet ass nd come party

 **Billy Blueshorts:** I meant to give you a ride home.

 **Lup de Lup:** botth?

  


_krav >>> mangos _

**krav:** Hey, Magnus. Are you out with Taako and Lup right now?

 **mangos:** aslhshdgsphiohih yieyshses

 **krav:** I can’t read keysmashes.

 **mangos:** buuutyourehtehih gayyy

 **krav:** Yes

 **mangos:** taa

 **mangos:** ko saasasys s gay cultuutuuuer

 **krav:** True

 **mangos:** imm bi thoug soo s liike haflesn ulturec

 **mangos:** kravaazz julias hereee

 **mangos:** shebeate me att uh

 **mangos:** ping

 **mangos:** no

 **mangos:** beer

 **krav:** Beer pong?

 **mangos:** yeaaaHA THAT

 **mangos:** i thinkk i'm inlovee

 **krav:** I think you’re drunk.

 **mangos:** soo

 **mangos:** whas ur points

 **krav:** Are you out with Lup and Taako right now?

 **mangos:** Avis doinn shots n ima WINNN

 **krav:**... is that a yes?

 **mangos:** alksjgjhsghshi;jghl;jlhkj

 **krav:** Thanks.

_Billy Blueshorts >>> krav _

**Billy Blueshorts:** I found where they are. They’re at Wave Echo Cave.

 **krav:** That's good I suppose?

 **Billy Blueshorts:** And I, uh.

 **Billy Blueshorts:** Maybe.

 **Billy Blueshorts:** promised to give Lup a ride home.

 **krav:**...

 **krav:** Barry this is for your own good.

 **krav:** You’ve got a crush on Lup.

 **Billy Blueshorts:** WHAT I DO NOTT

_krav >>> The Moms _

**krav:** Hey, Moms, does Barry have a crush on Lup?  
**RQ:** Is she the one you two had AP Music Theory with? The one who won that Evocation award?

 **krav:** Yes.

 **Mum:** Is she the one with the twin brother who is, and I quote, “the cutest elf in the school?”

 **krav:** I never said that!!!

 **Mum:** _[attached one screenshot]_

 **krav:** That’s from months ago, why do you have that??!

 **RQ:** Don’t question your mothers, dear.

 **krav:** Moving away from Lup’s twin

 **Mum:** The cutest elf in the school?

 **krav:** MOVING AWAY  
**RQ:** We can always tease him later, darling.

 **Mum:** <3

 **Mum:** A woman after my own heart.

 **RQ:** <3

 **krav:** But does Barry have a crush on Lup?

 **RQ:** Oh, absolutely.

 **Mum:** Without a doubt.

 **RQ:** Why?

 **krav:** I’m trying to tell him that he does and he won’t listen to me.

_krav >>> Billy Blueshorts _

**krav:** _[attached one screenshot]_

 **krav:** My moms said you do.

 **Billy Blueshorts:** Lies and slander.

 **Billy Blueshorts:** I won’t stand for this.

 **Billy Blueshorts:** I’m just giving her a ride because I don’t want her to have to drive home drunk. That’s all.

 **krav:** Wait, she was going to drive home?

 **Billy Blueshorts:** Yeah why

 **krav:** That means she’s got a car there.

 **Billy Blueshorts:** Shit

 **Billy Blueshorts:** I can’t drive to Wave Echo Cave and also drive her back

 **Billy Blueshorts:** Shittt

 **krav:** I’m gonna regret this.

 **Billy Blueshorts:**????

 **krav:** I can come with you and drive your car home.

 **Billy Blueshorts:** You’re the BEST

 **krav:** Please, please don’t fall into the undeserved compliments train

 **krav:** I already graduated today

 **krav:** I’ve had enough of people telling me how grown up and competent and smart I am

 **krav:** I did the bare minimum.

 **Billy Blueshorts:** You were salutatorian, in fairness.

 **Billy Blueshorts:** And the reason you weren’t valedictorian was because Angus was gonna get it no matter what.

 **krav:** Way to make me feel better by comparing me to the child prodigy.

 **Billy Blueshorts:** Anytime Krav

 **Billy Blueshorts:** I’m gonna come pick you up now

 **krav:** Okay.

_krav >>> The Moms _

**krav:** It actually looks like I might be going out tonight.

 **Mum:** That’s wonderful!! Who with? Who’s driving?

 **krav:** Barry’s coming to pick me up

 **RQ:** Does this have anything to do with Lup or her brother?

 **krav:** He agreed to give them a ride.

 **Mum:** Drink responsibly! Wear a condom!

 **krav:** MUM

 **krav:** WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO  
**Mum:** Have fun?

 **RQ:** She’s got a point, dear. You did just graduate, might as well go have some fun.

 **Mum:** But don’t drink if you’re going to drive! And text us if you’re spending the night somewhere else!

 **krav:** MUM!

_Billy Blueshorts >>> krav _

**Billy Blueshorts:** I’m outside your apartment.

 **krav:** Coming.

_Billy Blueshorts >>> Lup de Lup _

**Billy Blueshorts:** I’m going to head over to the bar in a few minutes.

 **Lup de Lup:** Wait really?? Shit babe

 **Billy Blueshorts:** Do you still need a ride?

 **Lup de Lup:** ok I gotta tell you smt

 **Lup de Lup:** Mango stole my phone earlier

 **Lup de Lup:** before he started drinking

 **Lup de Lup:** well, before he started drinking lots

 **Lup de Lup:** aka before Julia showed up

 **Lup de Lup:** anyway only like. The first part was me, bc taako stole my phone after magnus so yeah he finished the convo

 **Billy Blueshorts:**...Oh.

 **Lup de Lup:** sorry babe, I was trying to get Creesh to hook up with Ren and he stole my phone

 **Billy Blueshorts:** I’m already in my car, I’ll come just in case you do need a ride.

 **Lup de Lup:** Babe you’re the BEST, just come on in when you get here I’ll put you on the list

 **Billy Blueshorts:** There’s a list???

_Lup de Lup >>> Dad’n’port _

**Lup de Lup:** Favorite father

 **Lup de Lup:** Best bar owner

 **Lup de Lup:** Capricious captain

 **Dad’n’port:** Lup, do you know what capricious means? Also, who else do you need me to let in?

 **Lup de Lup:** of COURSE I do dad I graduated

 **Lup de Lup:** and you need to add Barry Bluejeans to the list

 **Dad’n’port:** It’s not even my bar, Lup. And I already let way too many of you underagers in.

 **Lup de Lup:** I can just ask your plant daddyyy

 **Dad’n’port:** For the love of all that is holy please never say that again

 **Dad’n’port:** Plus, he doesn’t own the bar either

 **Lup de Lup:** Boo

 **Dad’n’port:** So, Barry Bluejeans. Anybody else?

 **Lup de Lup:** I don’t think so, thanks

_Gundren Rockseeker >>> Dad’n’port _

**Gundren Rockseeker:** We’ve almost hit capacity. Twenty more people in, tops.

 **Dad’n’port:** Will do, Mr. Rockseeker.

 **Gundren Rockseeker:** It’s Gundren, please.

 **Gundren Rockseeker:** Also, why’s that your nickname? And where’s Boyland? He’s suppposed to be at the South entrance.

 **Dad’n’port:** My kids got ahold of my phone. He’s taking a cigarette break. Don’t worry, I got someone to cover for him.

 **Gundren Rockseeker:** Good.

_Billy Blueshorts >>> Lup de Lup _

**Billy Blueshorts:** Lup, we’re here, but the bouncer won’t let Kravitz in.

 **Lup de Lup:** oh shit

 **Lup de Lup:** didn’t know he was coming

 **Lup de Lup:** oh shit my phones gonna die

 **Lup de Lup:** what entrance are you guys at

 **Billy Blueshorts:** South

_[message to Lup de Lup failed to send.]_

_Official Bar Bouncer >>> Dad’n’port _

**Official Bar Bouncer:** Hey darling, is Kravitz McAllister on the list?

 **Dad’n’port:** Not on my list. Why?

 **Official Bar Bouncer:** He’s here with some Barold fellow, saying they’re here to give the kids a ride.

 **Dad’n’port:** Lup texted me to let Barry in, not Kravitz though.

 **Dad’n’port:** I’d hedge your bets and just keep him out.

 **Official Bar Bouncer:** Hedge my bets? ;)

_[Official Bar Bouncer changed their name to Hedging my Bets]_

**Hedging my Bets:** I’m always doing that.

 **Dad’n’port:** <3

 **Hedging my Bets:** <333

_HELLYEAHIMFREE >>> krav _

**HELLYEAHIMFREE:** Sup krav it’s your favorite Lup, I’m back on a phone

 **HELLYEAHIMFREE:** what entrance you at

 **krav:** South

 **HELLYEAHIMFREE:** on my way bro

 **krav:** You found Barry?

 **HELLYEAHIMFREE:** Oh did I ever. My bluejeans wearing knight in shining armor

_krav >>> Billy Blueshorts _

**krav:** _[attached one screenshot]_

 **Billy Blueshorts:** WHAT SHE SAID THAT

_Gundren Rockseeker >>> Dad’n’port _

**Gundren Rockseeker:** It looks like we’re over capacity.

 **Dad’n’port:** Shit.

 **Dad’n’port:** Sorry, I meant crap.

 **Gundren Rockseeker:** No worries, just deal with it.

 **Dad’n’port:** Closing the doors now. I’ll clear some folks out who’ve been here awhile.

_mangos >>> Lup de Lup _

**mangos:** LUP I GOTT KICKED OUTT AND IT IST WASN'T E VEN NMY FAIULT

_[the message to Lup de Lup failed to send.]_

_Jules >>> HELLYEAHIMFREE _

**Jules:** Taako Magnus and I just got kicked out and he’s drunk

 **HELLYEAHIMFREE:** soo?//

 **Jules:** Lup’s phone is off

 **Jules:** and I need you to tell her that I’m gonna take him home

 **HELLYEAHIMFREE:** okaay

 **HELLYEAHIMFREE:** whydy ou needa tell erher

 **Jules:** because I was gonna crash with you guys tonight remember? The fire?

 **HELLYEAHIMFREE:** oh shitt julieses i’m sorry i forgot yeaah

 **Jules:** no worries Taaks

 **Jules:** but idk where Magnus lives so we’re both coming over

 **HELLYEAHIMFREE:** saaafe secx you toow

 **Jules:** thanks, Taako

_Dad’n’port >>> Lup de Lup _

**Dad’n’port:** Lup, the bar’s over capacity and we need to clear some of you guys out, I already send Magnus and Julia home.

_[message to Lup de Lup failed to send.]_

_Dad’n’port >>> Hedging my Bets _

**Dad’n’port:** Dear, can we work on getting Lup and Taako’s friends out first in case anything turns nasty with the doors shut?

 **Hedging my Bets:** you got it

_HELLYEAHIMFREE >>> Jules _

**HELLYEAHIMFREE:** Hey Jules it’s Lup I stole Taakos phone, ur good to crash there

 **HELLYEAHIMFREE:** save a room for ren n creesh tho

 **HELLYEAHIMFREE:** they're gettin it

 **Jules:** k cool

 **HELLYEAHIMFREE:** you okway babe?

 **Jules:** a little busy rn

 **HELLYEAHIMFREE:** HELL YEAH GET IT

 **Jules:** more like Magnus can barely stand upright on his own

 **HELLYEAHIMFREE:** boo

 **HELLYEAHIMFREE:** get it anyway

 **Jules:** not when he’s drunk Lulu

 **Jules:** but we gotta go out again next week and not get as drunk bc i’ve got PLANS

 **HELLYEAHIMFREE:** yeet

 **Jules:** never say that again

_krav >>> Billy Blueshorts _

**krav:** Taako’s pretty hammered, I’m gonna take your car and take him home, can you bring Lup in her car?

 **Billy Blueshorts:** Sure

 **Billy Blueshorts:** Drive safely

_HELLYEAHIMFREE >>> Lup de Lup _

**HELLYEAHIMFREE:** guesswhos drivin me homee Luluuuuhsn ur gonan be jellyouss

_[message to Lup de Lup failed to send.]_

**HELLYEAHIMFREE:** he's so cuteee hee madesureere my seatbBelt was onn

_[message to Lup de Lup failed to send.]_

**HELLYEAHIMFREE:** i'm gonna kisshim

_[message to Lup de Lup failed to send.]_

_Billy Blueshorts >>> krav _

**Billy Blueshorts:** Did you two make it home okay? Lup and I are headed over-- on her MOTORCYCLE-- and a bunch of people are sleeping over it seems.

 **Billy Blueshorts:** Kravitz?

 **Billy Blueshorts:** You gonna answer me?

 **Billy Blueshorts:** Shit if you die tonight I’m not telling your moms

 **krav:** I’m alive.

 **krav:** I think so

 **Billy Blueshorts:**??? at a red light rn can’t talk long

 **krav:** Taako kissed me and then passed out

 **Billy Blueshorts:** Hey krav it’s lup again

 **Billy Blueshorts:** you better fuckin be spending the night bc its a big sleepover and also he’s gonna cry if ur not here tm morning

 **Billy Blueshorts:** if he remembers this at all amiright

 **krav:** Yes?

 **Billy Blueshorts:** you'll e a good inlaw bc you know that i'm always right

 **krav:** Inlaw???

_krav >>> The Moms _

**krav:** Is it ok if I go to a sleepover?

 **Mum:** Sure! Who’s hosting? And who's going to be there?

 **krav:** Taako and Lup are hosting

 **RQ:** So his name’s Taako?

 **krav:** irrelevant

 **krav:** but yes

 **Mum:** Do you have a condom?

 **krav:** ALSO irrelevant, he's drunk and passed out.

 **RQ:** That's very responsible of you. Did you make sure he's on his side?

 **krav:** Honestly I rushed out of the room after he kissed me and then passed out.

 **krav:** Wait shit

 **krav:** I mean crap

 **krav:** You didn't see that.

 **Mum:** You sure? That we didn't see that Taako, the cutest elf in the school, kissed you?

 **RQ:** Go make sure he's on his side, I'd hate to have your boyfriend die!

 **krav:** You know we're not actually dating right

 **Mum:** Yet.

 **RQ:** Yet

 **Mum:** <3

 **RQ:** <3

 **Mum:** Who else will be there?

 **Mum:** Krav honey? You okay?

 **krav:** Yeah I was just checking on Taako

 **krav:** People are starting to show up, so far it's me, Julia, Magnus (passed out), Taako (also passed out)

 **Mum:** Sounds like fun!

 **krav:** Lup and Barry just showed up

 **RQ:** Tell them to get together tonight.

 **krav:** I can't just say that

_RQ >>> Billy Blueshorts _

**RQ:** Barry?

 **Billy Blueshorts:** yeppo

 **RQ:** Kravitz says he won't tell you so, so I'm texting to say that I think you and Lup should get together tonight.

 **Billy Blueshorts:** oh man you're sweet

 **Billy Blueshorts:** tbh I'm hopin that too but I can't let him now

 **Billy Blueshorts:** wait shit

 **RQ:** Is this Lup?

 **Billy Blueshorts:** maaybe

 **Billy Blueshorts:** who's this

 **RQ:** I'm Raven, I'm one of Kravitz’s moms

 **Billy Blueshorts:** hells yeah we love krav

 **Billy Blueshorts:** well, Taako loves krav

 **Billy Blueshorts:** once Merle gets home we can wake Taako up and get things GOING

 **RQ:** Is he a cleric? And is he an adult?

 **Billy Blueshorts:** haha yeah he's one of my dads

 **RQ:** Radical.

 **RQ:** Please keep me updated on what's going on with Kravitz and Taako, my wife owes me 10 GP if they get together tonight.

 **Billy Blueshorts:** raddd will do

 **Billy Blueshorts:** I just plugged my phone in so I'll switch to that

_Lup de Lup >>> Dad Jokes Official _

**Lup de Lup:** hey are you guys on ur way home? Taako and Magnus could use a little wake up call

 **Hedging my Bets:** Dav’s just finishing up inside

 **Hedging my Bets:** We’ll be home in twenty

 **Lup de Lup:** thx

_Lup de Lup >>> Girl Power _

**Lup de Lup:** anyone who's not here yet sleepover at my place

 **MaDAMN:** Ren and I just got kicked out of the bar, we’ll be there soon

 **No-hell:** I just finished deliveries for today, just gotta sign out and I can come over too

 **Lup de Lup:** Creesh well save a room for u and ren

 **Ren <3: **thanks Lup

 **Lup de Lup:** xoxxxo

 **Lizard Gorl:** yo are they hooking up??!!!

 **MaDAMN:** ;)

 **Kills:** Get it

 **No-hell:** hell yeah

 **Lup de Lup:** Carey killian you guys coming?

 **Kills:** Yeah I think so

 **Kills:** We've got dinner reservations tho so we'll show up after that

 **Ren <3: **y'all are cute

 **MaDAMN:** not as cute as you <333

 **Lizard Gorl:** get a rooom

 **MaDAMN:** bold words

 **Lup de Lup:** chill I saved rooms for all y'all

 **Lup de Lup** : but you gotta come quick bc kravitz is here and his moms are betting 10 gp between them that he and Taako get together tonight

 **Lizard Gorl:** A MISSION

 **Kills:** REGULATORS?

 **No-hell:** ROLL OUT!

 **Lup de Lup:** also I've got stuff for spin the bottle and also Merle's coming home to wake Taako and Magnus up

 **Ren <3: **sounds good, thanks Lup.

 **Lup de Lup:** hey! Get off your phone! Kiss your girl!

 **Jules:** Lup take your own advice and get off your phone

 **Jules:** you’ve got a nerd to seduce

 **Lup de Lup:** point

 **Lup de Lup:** cya nerds

_RQ >>> Mum _

**RQ:** Lup told me that they’ve got a cleric coming who can wake Taako up.

 **Mum:** Oh, excellent!

 **RQ:** Do you mind changing your username? It’s a weird vibe when talking to my wonderfully smoochable wife

_[Mum changed their name to “wonderfully smoochable wife”]_

**“wonderfully smoochable wife”:** Is this better?

 **RQ:** Damn, now every time you talk I’m reminded of how amazing you are <3

 **RQ:** And how you’re gonna owe me 10 GP

 **“wonderfully smoochable wife”:** Well, I didn’t expect there to be a cleric!

 **RQ:** Sorry, babe.

 **“wonderfully smoochable wife”:** How about a new bet?

 **RQ:** Go on?

 **“wonderfully smoochable wife”:** I win if Lup and Barry get together before Kravitz and Taako do.

 **RQ:** Oh, you’re on <3

 **“wonderfully smoochable wife”:** <3

_Dad’n’port >>> Lup de Lup _

**Dad’n’port:** Merle and I both forgot our keys, can you let us in the apartment?

 **Dad’n’port:** Lup?

 **Dad’n’port:** Lup???

_Dad’n’port >>> HELLYEAHIMFREE _

**Dad’n’port:** Taako, can you let us into the apartment?

 **Dad’n’port:** Taako?

 **Dad’n’port:** Taako??

_Hedging my Bets >>> John Hunger _

**Hedging my Bets:** Hey Johnny Boy

 **John Hunger:** Please stop calling me that, Merle.

 **Hedging my Bets:** Aw, c’mon! It’s fun!

 **John Hunger:** Do you need something?

 **Hedging my Bets:** Yeah, Dav and I both forgot our keys and the kids aren’t answering to let us inside.

 **John Hunger:** I’ll open up the door for you. Please remember about the noise ordinance tonight.

 **Hedging my Bets:** Will do, Johnny Boy. Dav n I’ll keep it down ;)

 **John Hunger:**...

 **John Hunger:** I meant your kids, and any friends they might have over.

 **John Hunger:** Merle, please tell them to keep the noise to a minimum after 10.

 **John Hunger:** Merle?

_Lup de Lup >>> RQ _

**Lup de Lup:** Merle just showed up, so Taako’s gonna be up and at ‘em soon.

 **RQ:** Excellent.

 **RQ:** Keep me updated.

_Jules >>> Girl Power _

**Jules:** so Merle came in to wake up Magnus, and I was in the room

 **Jules:** and he looked at me and the first thing he said was “this is gonna sound weird but I'm so glad you're not dead”

 **Jules:** and of course I was gracious about it, I'm also glad that I'm not dead

 **Jules:** BUT THEN he said

 **Jules:** “Merle? This’s Jules and she's smart and amazing and I'm gonna ask her out”

 **Jules:** I don't think Merle got him completely un-drunk

 **Jules:** considering we've been dating for six months

 **Lizard Gorl:** oh my god, legendary

 **Lizard Gorl:** this screenshot is going on your wedding video

 **Lup de Lup:** shit Jules

 **Jules:** what

 **Lup de Lup:** if Magnus isn't drunk anymore are y'all gonna need a room

 **Jules:** ;)?

 **Lup de Lup:** bc were almost out of rooms

 **Jules:** ;(?

_Lup de Lup >>> HELLYEAHIMFREE _

**Lup de Lup:** you up yet bro bro? I saw Merle come out of ur room don't lie to me

_[HELLYEAHIMFREE changed their name to flipwizard]_

**flipwizard:** my head hurts

 **Lup de Lup:** liarrrrr

 **flipwizard:** no it does

 **Lup de Lup:** y aren't u coming out

 **flipwizard:** I'm already out

 **Lup de Lup:** fuck off

 **Lup de Lup:** but srsly Johan and Avi just got here cmon, we're gonna start spin the bottle

 **Lup de Lup:** kravitz is hereee

 **flipwizard:** FUCK OFF LUP

 **Lup de Lup:** what happened

 **flipwizard:** I think I kissed him

 **Lup de Lup:** WHAT??!!

 **Lup de Lup:** wdym “I think”

 **flipwizard:** I don't remember alot

 **Lup de Lup:** what does that have to do with anything tho

 **flipwizard:** it's gonna be weird now

 **Lup de Lup:** bro he stayed anyway if he was too weirded out he'd have left already

 **Lup de Lup:** anyway get your gay ass out here

_krav >>> The Moms _

**krav:** Quick, how do I plan spin the bottle?

 **RQ:** You spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on, you have to kiss,

 **“wonderfully smoochable wife”:** Or you take a drink!

 **RQ:** Sounds like fun!

 **krav:** This doesn't sound like something my moms should be condoning.

_Billy Blueshorts >>> krav _

**Billy Blueshorts:** Kravitz help

 **krav:**? I'm kinda busy

 **Billy Blueshorts:** Flirting, I know. I need your help

 **krav:** I'm not flirting??!!

 **Billy Blueshorts:** Taako is, and if you haven’t noticed, he's practically in your lap

 **krav:** We're just talking!

 **Billy Blueshorts:** If you say so

 **Billy Blueshorts:** But. What if I have to kiss Lup?

 **krav:** In spin the bottle? Just take a drink

 **krav:** We’re starting, where are you?

 **Billy Blueshorts:** Hiding in the bathroom

_flipwizard >>> Billy Blueshorts _

**flipwizard:** barold u better get ur bluejeaned ass out here this instant

 **Billy Blueshorts:** uh

 **Billy Blueshorts:** who is this

 **flipwizard:** Taako yknow from tv

 **flipwizard:** anyway Lup is PINING

 **flipwizard:** get out here rn and play the game or I'll drag you out by your ears

_No-hell >>> Girl Power _

**No-hell:** sorry y'all, my family needs my help setting up for my cousins wedding tomorrow ( **@Lizard Gorl** it's ur brother I'm blaming YOU) so I Can't come

 **Jules:** Aw, darn. We’ll keep you updated

 **Lup de Lup:** Johan just kissed Avi over spin the bottle! They're blushing! The crowd goes wild!

 **No-hell:** hell yeah

 **No-hell:** Killian you owe me 5 gp

 **Lup de Lup:**...they haven't stopped kissing

 **Lup de Lup:** wow

_Jules >>> mangos _

**Jules:** how hard do you think it is to rig the bottle?

 **mangos:** prob not too hard

 **Jules:** it might be easier to just ask tho ;)

 **mangos:** right you are <3

_Lup de Lup >>> Girl Power _

**Lup de Lup:** shit Jules and Mags just started making out, no bottle necessary

 **No-hell:** the things y'all get up to when I'm not around

 **Lup de Lup:**...they're taking over taakos room

 **Lup de Lup:** the door is closed

 **Lup de Lup:** I want no further details on this story

 **Lup de Lup:** also **@MaDAMN** and **@Ren <3 **where tf are you guys

 **Ren <3: **we got a little sidetracked, be there soon

_Lup de Lup >>> RQ _

**Lup de Lup:** Taako is up at spin the bottle!

 **Lup de Lup:** it's spinning...

 **Lup de Lup:** aw, dip, Johan. He just took a drink

 **RQ:** Hopefully Kravitz spins better.

 **Lup de Lup:** if it's any consolation they've been talking all evening

 **Lup de Lup:** oh SHIT

 **Lup de Lup:** brb gotta be a sneaky spy

 **RQ:** Good luck.

 **Lup de Lup:** YIS THEY'RE PLAYING FOOTSIESS

 **RQ:** Hell yeah!

 **Lup de Lup:** shit it's my spin, brb

_Lizard Gorl >>> Girl Power _

**Lizard Gorl:** so **@Kills** and go up to the apartment and open the door, all is Right with the world

 **Lizard Gorl:** but lo and behold who do we see?

 **Lizard Gorl:** the one and only chalupa, making out with BAROLD

 **No-hell:** holy fuck

 **Antoniaaaa:** shit I get out of work and THIS is happening??

 **No-hell:** that's it I'm “going to bed” I gotta get in on this

 **Kills:** Sneaking out? Hell yeah

 **No-hell:** wait Antonia are you coming?

 **Antoniaaaa:** are you?

 **No-hell:** yes I'm climbing outta my window rn

 **Antoniaaaa:** then ofc I am, how could I miss my favorite girl?

_No-hell >>> Antoniaaaa _

**No-hell:** I don't want you to feel pressured to come, I know how your migraines can be

 **Antoniaaaa:** thanks Noe

 **Antoniaaaa:** but I took a nap this morning and some pain meds and I'm good to go

 **No-hell:** awesome

_krav >>> Billy Blueshorts _

**krav:** I am documenting for posterity that Barry is currently making out with Lup.

 **krav:** Oh man she has now moved to sit on his lap. They're still making out. Multiple people have told them to get a room.

 **krav:** Gtg, my turn to spin the bottle.

_MaDAMN >>> Girl Power _

**MaDAMN:** I know ur playing spin the bottle but we're just gonna head to an empty room

 **Ren <3: **see u lovely ladies in the morning ;3

 **Lizard Gorl:** for those of us who aren't here, Creesh and Ren stumbled through the room, didn't even glance at the bedroom scene that is Lup and Barry, and marched right into taakos bedroom, where they got vehemently cursed out by Magnus and Julia, and they just turned back around and took over the guest room

 **The Raven:** hi I just woke up, wtf

 **Lizard Gorl:** that's what u get for going on a honeymoon and missing all the fun

 **The Raven:** you're just jealous of Hurls and I

 **Lizard Gorl:** oh for sure

 **Lizard Gorl:** having college friends is always such a disappointment bc y'all get to do fun stuff like get married n shit

 **The Ram:** you're about to go to college too Carey

 **Lizard Gorl:** ;) **@Kills**

 **Kills:** ;) <3<3

_flipwizard >>> Lup de Lup _

**flipwizard:** get it sis

 **flipwizard:** by ‘it’ I mean a room ur disgusting

 **flipwizard:** oh shit krav is spinning

_Lup de Lup >>> RQ _

**Lup de Lup:** I literally stopped making out with barry to tell you that 1. I think Taako magicked the bottle so it would land on him when krav spun it and also 2. they just kissed

 **Lup de Lup:** shit they're kissing again

 **Lup de Lup:** aw dip they stopped but he's blushing like a fool and also Taako is sitting in his lap

 **RQ:** Darnit.

 **Lup de Lup:**???

 **RQ:** You and Barry got together first.

 **RQ:** Which means I owe my wife 10gp.

 **RQ:** Not that we’re not happy for you and Barry!

 **RQ:** Lup?

_Lizard Gorl >>> Girl Power _

**Lizard Gorl:** there has been Significant Developments

 **Lizard Gorl:** Noelle and Antonia showed up, hooray

 **Lizard Gorl:** Lup n Barry are still making out

 **Lizard Gorl:** but most IMPORTANTLY Taako and kravitz kissed

 **Kills:** Twice!

_Dad’n’port >>> Lup de Lup _

**Dad’n’port:** I got pizza! Come open the door

_Dad’n’port >>> Hedging my Bets _

**Dad’n’port:** It looks like Lup is now dating Barry

 **Dad’n’port:** And Taako is dating kravitz

 **Dad’n’port:** And those two couples we bet on, the engineer kid and the musician? And the robotics gal and the ranger? Looks like they're getting together, too.

 **Hedging my Bets:** all in all a highly successful night

 **Dad’n’port:** They've kicked me out of the apartment due to “interference”.

_Lizard Gorl >>> Girl Power _

**Lizard Gorl:** Magnus and Julia have risen from the grave!

 **Jules:** thanks for blasting that Carey

 **Lizard Gorl:** oh np

 **Lizard Gorl:** but you missed Antonia spinning

 **Lizard Gorl:** and it landed on Avi (who, unrelated, is stil makin out w Johan) but we all said it was pointing at Noelle

 **Lizard Gorl:** (Antonia knew we were lying but)

 **Lizard Gorl:** we may have to induct a cute new lesbian couple!!!!!!

 **Jules:** for Hurley and sloanes benefit, I will continue this story arc

 **Jules:** Carey texted that, grabbed Killians hand, and they promptly took over taakos room

 **The Ram:** wow

 **Jules:** ikr! Anyway Antonia and Noelle kissed, looked at the rest of us, and Antonia said “we've been dating in secret all year”

 **The Raven:** power move

 **Jules:** those little shits

 **Jules:** we coulda done double dates

_RQ >>> “wonderfully smoochable wife” _

**RQ:** I owe you 10 gp.

 **“wonderfully smoochable wife”:**!!! Did both couples get together?!

 **RQ:** That's what I'm told! <3

 **“wonderfully smoochable wife”:** <3

_flipwizard >>> krav _

**flipwizard:** hi I'm not super good at saying stuff out loud

 **flipwizard:** but I really like you. Like, really like you. And if you want, I'm willing to make this yknow more serious of a thing

 **flipwizard:** but uh. it's up to u and ur killer cheekbones

 **krav:** I'd love that, Taako <3

_Lup de Lup >>> flipwizard _

**Lup de Lup:** get a room  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Shotgun" by George Ezra. If you haven't heard it, here's the link! https://youtu.be/aAiVsqfbn5g


End file.
